Corazón de muñeca
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: monologos de cada muñeca, publicado hace tiempo pero no sabia que habia esta categoria. Primer cap.: Suigintou
1. Suigintou

Holas gente que tal, sino me equivoco este será el primer fanfic de Rozen Maiden O.O pero si esta serie esta re linda ¿Por qué no hay fics? Yo busque y busque y nada… Pues como no podía dejar mí serie favorite sin fics me dispuse a crear uno. Este fanfic es autoconclusivo en cada capitulo, ya que quiero poner como si fuera el pensamiento y la divagación de cada una. Ojala alguien lea esto OO sino pobre de mi no sabré como quedo. Pero en fin, disfrútenlo comenzare por mi segunda muñeca favorite: Suigintou.

**Titulo.-Corazón de Muñeca**

**Por.- O-Rhin-San o Rin Mai Lee Rose Ivanov.**

**Disclaimer.-**Rozen Maiden no es mío si lo fuera tendría como 500 capítulos y 4000 temporadas. Gracias a quien lo creo te amo.

**Canción.-**La canción que me pareció perfecta para Suigintou "Everybody's fool" de Evanescence. Espero que les guste.

**Dedicado.-**A mi porque me gusta Rozen Maiden XD bueno en fin a Gato porque también le gusta y Ritsu por regalarme mi super póster de Rozen gratia hija -

**˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

**Capitulo 1.- "Suigintou"**

La perfección ¿Qué es la perfección? Un estado o tal vez una manía. Algo triste o algo realmente feliz, algo vivo o totalmente muerto… ¿Qué es la perfección? A quienes toca, la perfección lleva a la felicidad o la felicidad a la perfección… Es acaso difícil ser perfecta o la perfección no existe… ¿Por qué todos quieren y aman la perfección? ¿Por qué la desean? ¿Que tiene de especial? ¿Qué debo hacer yo para ser perfecta? Quiero tocarla quiero ser ella pero no puedo, ¿Por qué? Si yo lo deseo con demasiada fuerza… ¿Por qué no puedo ser lo que mi padre siempre soñó?

**Perfect by nature**

(Perfecto por naturaleza)

**Icons of self indulgence**

(Iconos de indulgencia)

**Just what we all need**

(Justo lo que necesitábamos)

**More lies about a world that never was and never will be**

(Más mentiras acerca del mundo que nunca fue y nunca será)

**Have you no shame don't you see me**

(¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿No me ves?)

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

(Tú sabes que tenías a todos engañados)

¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Qué es lo que me forma? ¿Yo manipulo al destino? O es el que me manipula a mí. Todas las cosas se dejan caer y se van con la marea. Yo también caigo y suspiro, yo también vivo y sufro… sufro mucho, pero ¿A alguien le importa? ¿Alguien esta interesado por lo que sucede a este ser que soy? ¿Quién soy…?

Soy Suigintou, primera muñeca de Rozen Maiden. El primer intento de Alice que creo mi padre, Alice… como desearía ser Alice. Si yo fuera Alice mi padre me amaría, sin duda seria la más amada entre todas sus hijas y eso me haría inmensamente feliz, al fin conocería lo que es la felicidad. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre me fabrico, lo hizo con la mejores materiales que pudo obtener. Yo estaba contenta porque podía percibir el gran esfuerzo que ponía en labrar cada detalle de mi persona. Eso suponía que mi padre estaba satisfecho con lo que hacia, y yo era dichosa porque mi padre me amaba. Yo necesitaba ese afecto como un gatito recién nacido pide a su madre protección como una hija pide la atención de su padre, como eso. Todo era perfecto sin duda, cuando casi estaba terminada me hice el propósito de esforzarme para hacer feliz a mi padre, para ser lo que el siempre quiso que fuera. Con este pensamiento en mi mente me sentía tranquila y plena ya que pronto podría caminar y moverme para cumplir me adorado propósito. Pero no sabia que uno de los planes había cambiado.

**Look here she comes now**

(¡Mira! Ahí viene ella)

**Bow down a stare in wonder**

(Inclinada y con esa mirada de admiración)

**Oh! How we love you**

(¡Oh! Como te amamos)

**No flaws when you're pretending**

(Sin defectos cuando estas fingiendo)

**But now I know she**

(Pero se que ella)

**Never was and never will be**

(Nunca fue y nunca será)

De pronto todo cambio, la estabilidad se fue y la plenitud fue arrojada por el caño como si fuese una cosa inservible. Cuando solo faltaba construir mi torso para que quedara completa, cuando casi estaba terminada mi padre llego. Tomo lo que hasta ahora fueran bocetos y con los elementos que tenía comenzó a armarme. Yo quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas "Padre aun te falta un elemento", "Padre aun no estoy completa". Pero no podía ya que en ese momento era una voz inconsciente que lo veía todo como un alma… Yo no podía ver a mi padre, yo no podía hablarle… Solo sentía su esencia y espíritu como si fuera una visión. Sentir a mi creador era una sensación muy agradable, bellísima y plenamente placentera; padre tardo mucho tiempo y a pesar de la pieza faltante el me elaboro. Yo pensé que tal vez era mi imaginación y no había sentido el momento en que realizo esa parte y me tranquilice. Pronto termino y metiéndome a una caja que el había elaborado especialmente para mi me coloco y cerro el broche firmemente. Al poco tiempo fui despertada.

Una niña de escasa edad me dio la bienvenida al mundo y no mi padre como lo había predispuesto. La niña esta en sobremanera alterada, quien diría que después de darle cuerda a una muñeca esta comenzaría a hablar y moverse libremente. Al poco tiempo de que fui libertad de mi profundo sueño fui sometida a sumirme en otro. A diferencia de mis hermanas a mi realmente me agradaba estar en mi caja, me gustaba recordar los buenos momentos que viví con padre. Al poco tiempo cuando desperté de nuevo, no tuve necesidad de que ninguna niña asustadiza me despertase, de alguna forma u otra había encontrado la manera de liberarme de Morfeo sola… me sentía poderosa y capaz. Recordé lo que padre quería… una muñeca perfecta… él la llamaba "Alice" me dije: "Yo seré Alice". ¿Cómo ser Alice? Para ser Alice tenía que ser perfecta.

-Soy hermosa y poderosa –pensé – Sin duda una muñeca muy capaz ¿Por qué padre no me llamo Alice?

Fue cuando recordé aquel suceso, la pieza faltante. Revise y me percate que no tenía torso. No tenía torso… NO TENÍA TORSO, ESTABA INCOMPLETA. Lo incompleto jamás será perfecto. ¿Por qué? Porque padre no había terminado de construirme… Yo podría haber sido su Alice. Si yo lo amaba tanto, sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué el no podía amarme así? ¿Era mucho pedir el amor de mi padre? ¿Estaba acaso vedado o prohibido?

Mi mundo se volvió negro. Todo se torno en oscuridad, ya nada parecía hermoso nada… Luego descubrí que tenía otras seis hermanas. Ya no era la única para padre, podríamos haber sido felices juntos pero el prefirió crear mas muñecas que satisficieran su persona y le brindaran mas felicidad de la que yo podría ofrecerle. Yo no le bastaba.

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

(No sabes como me has traicionado)

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**(Y de alguna manera tenías a todos engañados)

**Without the mask where will you hide?**

(Sin la máscara ¿dónde te esconderás?)

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
**(No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo perdido en tu mentira)

Mis hermanas querían lo mismo que yo, conocer a padre y solo existía una manera de hacerlo: destruyéndolas a todas y teniendo su esencia para crear a la muñeca perfecta. La esencia, la rosa mística… La tan añorada Alice…

Nunca me agradaron mis hermanas, nunca estuve con ellas eran mis enemigas en la lucha por conocer a nuestro creador. Ellas eran como yo pero no lo eran, éramos completamente iguales pero a la vez completamente diferentes. Lo único que nos unía era el deseo de conocer a Padre. Pero sin duda era yo la que merecía conocerlo, yo era la única, yo fui la primera que creo, la que lo amaba tanto… Shinku pronto comenzó a burlarse de mi desgracia cuando se entero que en mi ser había una pieza faltante. De las hermanas que hasta ahora conocía parecía la mas capaz y obstinada en conocer a padre. Yo no podía permitirlo ya que debía ser la única que viera a padre, comenzó a burlarse de mí diciendo que nunca podría ser Alice. Debido a que esta sin terminar, dijo que era una basura porque Padre no había terminado, porque el había abortado el proyecto de completarme. ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, padre me amaba yo fui la primera de sus hijas, la que mas amor de su parte debe poseer, NO PUEDE SER POR ESO sin duda fue por otro motivo.

_-¿Qué otro motivo mas que el fracaso le encuentras? –Me dijo Shinku ese día –Sin duda padre nunca te considero capaz de lograr ser Alice por eso jamás de completo_.

No es cierto, ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

_-La verdad te duele Suigintou pero es realidad. No importa cuanto quieras evadirla la realidad, es la realidad_.

Dolor… mucho dolor y oscuridad hay en mi mundo. Nunca podía ver a otro muñeco terminado porque lo destrozaba, ¿Por qué el podía estar completo y yo no? ¿Por qué…? ¿Con que derecho ellos podían ser mas felices que yo? ¿Por qué motivo yo debía parecer un ser inservible y mal nacido? Mi mundo es oscuro, doloroso, cruel y temible. Me gusta estar en mi mundo aquí nadie puede lastimarme, solo yo puedo hacerles daño pero ellos no a mi. Por eso cree este lugar tan desolador en mi sueño para que siempre me protegiera como un guardián a donde voy… Pensando que no importa nadie siempre tendré un lugar donde ser libre, donde mis alas oscuras pueden abrirse paso hacia la liberación infinita de mis deseos. Que no importa que nadie me espere siempre habrá un lugar que me esperara. Porque ese lugar no puede abandonarme porque para existir depende de mi, de mi, de la imperfecta e incompleta, de la basura de Suigintou. Al menos por conveniencia me necesita, para algo le soy útil. Te odio Shinku… Los odio a todos ¿Por qué ustedes están enteros? ¿Por qué tengo que ser la única que no esta terminada? ¿Por qué tengo que ser la única que sufre? Encerrada en mi misma y en los cadáveres de mis pensamientos no puedo escapar, todo es gris y negro ante mis ojos. Alice es pura por donde la mires… ¡y yo soy la cosa mas impura que existe! Alice es perfecta ¡Yo soy un basura incompleta! Como un feto mal hecho.

Soy un ser inservible… inútil para el ser que mas me importa.

**I know the truth now**

(Ahora sé la verdad)

**I know who you are  
**(Sé quién eres)

**And I don't love you anymore  
**(Y ya no te amo más)

**It never was and never will be **  
(Nunca fue y nunca será)

Que existencia mas solitaria… Realmente este es mi destino, vivir completamente sola en este lugar tan triste y desolador. Donde el dolor forma cada una de nuestras acciones, las acompaña y adereza con profunda melancolía; en donde a veces he deseado estar muerta, dejar de existir pero el deseo de hacer feliz a Padre me impide acabar con esta miserable existencia. Yo se que Padre me creo para algo, tal vez quiso que demostrara que la imperfección puede pulirse y alzarse con la gloria convirtiéndonos en materia de primera, en materia perfecta…

_-Tu sabes que eso que expones es mentira, deja de engañarte Suigintou –dijiste para molestarme sin duda._

¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE SHINKU! Tú no sabes lo que dices, tu no conoces lo que padre quiere en realidad ¿Disfrutas humillándome? ¿Te gusta verme caer antes tus palabras? ¿Qué te propones creyendo que tomare en cuenta tus palabras? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes de mí? Nada…

_-Porque no pones fin a tu sucia existencia, si me entregas tu rosa mística no sentirás más dolor, tu alma podrá regresar a la nada y todo será más fácil. No volverás a sentir tristeza ni las agonías que te atormentan tanto. Vamos es tu única salida, es la salida mas digna que una basura inservible como tu puede tener; al menos podrás sentirte bien si piensas que gracias a tu sacrificio una de tus hermanas conocerá a nuestro creador. Una de nosotras se convertirá en Alice tu presencia no habrá sido en vano ayudaras a alguien a cumplir su sueño… -volviste a cuestionarme muñeca de carrieles rubios._

"Alice", Alice es la culpable de todo. Escapar a un lúgubre camino… ¿Yo contribuir a cumplir el sueño de otra muñeca? ¿Y que hay de los míos? ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda a cumplir mi sueño? ¿Por qué yo debo ser siempre la mala de la historia, no importa como se cuente o quienes lo cuenten yo siempre soy la villana, la maldita… La derrotada por la imperfección… ¿Por qué debo rendirme…?

_-Vamos entrégame tu Rosa mística_

Jamás… te la entregare, a nadie es solo mía… Es mi alma, mi esencia y padre, el la diseño para que fuera mía no puedo dársela a cualquiera y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero luchar hasta el final y pereceré si es necesario pero sin duda ello no sucederá, porque soy la ideal, la que realmente fue elegida para ello. ¡Por qué soy Suigintou la primera muñeca de Rozen Maiden! No desistiré ante mi sueño, no importa si tengo que hacer daño ya es hora de que sufran toda la agonía que me acosa tanto, no importa sin tengo que robar o matar en dado caso; todo requiere sacrificios y yo no estoy dispuesta a dar mi alma. Sin tengo que convertirme en un mounstro para cumplir mi sueño, seré un mounstro no me importa nada.

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

(No eres real y no puedes traicionarme)

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**(De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos)

**It never was and never will be**  
(Nunca fue y nunca será)

**You're not real and you can't save me  
**(No eres real y no puedes salvarme)

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
**(De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos)

Los destruiré parte por parte y sin piedad por haberse burlado de mí, de mis defectos, de mi persona… Padre yo se que tu existes y que me esperas yo se que pronto te alcanzare. No importa cuantas derrotas parezca sufrir, ni cuanto daño y dolor alberga el corazón que jamás construiste, en mi súbito mundo existe y es real. Tan real como tu y yo padre… No importa que no me hayas terminado algún motivo tienes estoy segura y cuando me convierta en Alice tu me lo dirás, me recibirás con los brazos abiertos para estrecharme en una abrazo y me dirás que soy la mas querida de tus hijas… Al fin seré lo que tu siempre quisiste y podremos olvidar los malos momentos y comenzar una nueva vida, yo se que la pureza tuvo que ser suciedad antes de serlo. Yo soy una cosa impura y sucia, maltrecha y raída pero sin duda algún día seré perfecta. Ese es mi sueño, es por lo que existo y seguiré existiendo… Mirare al oscuro cielo y a mi luna la eterna compañera que ilumina y acaricia tiernamente mis alas color negro, oscuras como mi alma… Lagrimas, muchas lágrimas caerán de mis ojos pero eso no me cegara. Mucho daño podrá tener mi cuerpo pero eso no me detendrá. Dentro de mi propia imperfección soy perfecta y eso es algo que aprendí muy bien, soy bella aunque nadie note mi hermosura lúgubre. Yo después de mucho tiempo y de malas experiencias he madurado y encontrado las claves de este esporádico mundo. He encontrado la belleza en lo que Shinku llamara "mal gusto" "infierno", el infierno me acepto sin remedirme, he encontrado la pureza en las cosas rígidas y horribles para los humanos. Humanos… a diferencia de mis hermanas yo no los necesito, sin médium o con el puedo derrotarlas una a una. Puedo comenzar por Shinku, Hinaichigo o Suiseiseki pero todo seguirá el mismo camino para llegar al mismo desenlace incierto. Siempre tendré los medios para retarlas y vencerlas porque soy sin duda la más apta… la más capaz. En mis sueños cada uno de estos logros se recolectan en mi frío mundo, se quedan en mi mente y no escapan de ahí ni siquiera los cadáveres de muñecos y pensamientos perdidos. Nada puede escapar de mi, todo lo llenare de mi presencia y morirá, yo me encargare de que todo perezca para que mi sueño se realice con el éxito deseado, aunque estemos en la realidad. He llamado la realidad mi cómplice y al destino mi mensajero y profeta, y de la prisión en que se encuentra mi lado mas oscuro y cruel surgirá imparable para juzgar a quienes injustamente creyeron que podían hacerme sentir miserable sin pagar las consecuencias. Sembrare el terror en sus corazones y la prosperidad se hará de mi causa.

Algún día en algún lugar distante o tal vez cercano mi profecía, mi deseo se llevara a cabo no importa de que manera pero se realizara… porque soy Suigintou primera muñeca de Rozen Maiden, la hija mas amada por su padre y que corresponde a su amor sin igual. Porque soy así y tengo el derecho y se que mi sueño ferviente se hará realidad.

**-:-:-:-FIN-:-:-:-**

**˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me agrado mucho, Suigintou es junto con Suiseiseki mi muñeca favorita, me agrado mucho este fic que seguro nadie esta leyendo solo yo jaja XD si tu estas leyendo no seas déjame un review que si no esta pobre ilusa parecida a Suigintou se morirá de pena y desolación. Nos vemos en otro fic, cuídense algún día la muerte hará que nos volvamos a encontrar, que la oscuridad siempre este en cada uno de sus pasos.

**Siguiente chapter: Suiseiseki.**


	2. Shinku

Bueno, después de un cuarto de siglo (no quiero ni ver cuanto tiempo en realidad). Al fin escribí el siguiente capítulo, al principio había decidido seguir el orden pero luego me dije que rayos, y comencé a hacer el de Shinku que fue el que me vino en gana. Por el tiempo no sé si quien leyó esto en algún momento esperó que continuaba, yo estaba pensando que jamás sucedería, pero mírennos, la vida puede dar cada sorpresa. He cambiado un poco el formato y metido algunas cosas, parto de un poco de la serie y un tanto del manga, aquí hago mucho spoiler de las ovas, así que si no las has visto, pienso que no te arruinaré mucho, solo que no se va a entender el principio. Muchas gracias si estás aquí leyendo, pues ahí va.

-:-:-:-:-

**Corazón de Muñeca**

**Lucrecia Arctica~**

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Ch. 2 Shinku**

Pienso seriamente que he sido buena. O lo pensaba.

He sido una dama correcta, como mi padre me creó. Tomo cada día mi té a la hora correcta, mis vestimentas nunca están sucias y me comporto apropiadamente como una persona de mi categoría, educo a la gente si es necesario, creo que es mi deber como una persona con buena educación.

Sé que no soy una persona, soy una muñeca, pero fui creada para simular una y eso es lo que hago; debo mantener mis emociones dentro de mí, no es correcto que una señorita de alta sociedad se muestre por ahí con las bajezas a las que lleva la desesperación. Soy un ejemplo, soy bonita, mi padre me besó cuando fui creada porque era lo que él quería, debo ser como mi padre quiere, así él va a amarme.

No sabía que ella en verdad era una hermana ¿cómo pude haberlo sabido? Me comporté a la altura, ella pensaba cosas equivocadas en un comienzo, yo en vez de echarla y disminuirla la ayudé, le enseñé a caminar y le di un buen trato. Le otorgué lo que yo, Shinku, la quinta muñeca tenía: clase. Yo no podía esperar que ella, siendo como la recordaba, como un guiñapo sucio en el escaparate, un proyecto inconcluso fuera realmente la primera de todas. Somos la máxima jovencita, no era lógico, era totalmente ridículo. Si todas las muñecas que mi padre hizo fueran de la línea Rozen Maiden, entonces ¿cuál sería el caso? Somos exclusivas, un círculo creado para un propósito específico. Mi padre me dio su imagen, porque estaba orgulloso de mí, era una forma de mostrarle a todos que yo era su pequeñita, me dio su marca.

No sabía que las cosas acabarían como acabaron, pensé que Suigintou solo era un pedazo de juguete cuya alma se había quedado atrapada y no se resignaba al descanso. Estaba muerta desde el inicio, ni siquiera estaba acabada, es decir, ella jamás había nacido. Pensé que cuando cumpliera su anhelo sería libre, y se iría a donde van las mentes de los juguetes que jamás regresan. Solo le hice el favor, yo no debía hacerlo, yo la menosprecié pero no lo hice adrede; era joven dentro de la juventud eterna que me da ser una muñeca, no podía comprender, simplemente no podía.

Yo quería ver a mi padre y regresar a él, ser perfecta como quiera toda hija para ver a su padre feliz, lo aledaño eran elecciones que decidía tomar. Ella se fue y no debía regresar, cuando el fin de la era comenzó y me encontré en su N Field por vez primera, era como un escalofrío. La oscuridad que alberga un corazón que creo el hogar de su rosa mística como un lugar desolado, representando la negrura, solo debía ser porque su alma estaba llena de ella. Era un paraje blanco al inicio y pudo haberlo dibujado como quisiera, ella eligió pintarlo de gris desesperanza. Era el odio hecho muñeca, ella tenía una rosa mística que mi padre le había dado; al fin con toda su imperfección, aun cuando estaba incompleta, padre la había reconocido y lejos, donde yo buscaba alcanzarlo; regresó para otorgarle a Suigintou sus derechos.

¿Por qué? Si fuiste capaz de visitar a Suigintou, eso significa ¿qué podrías estar conmigo en este momento? Podrías estar con cualquiera, visitarnos en sueños, arroparnos con tu esencia al descansar… darnos el abrazo que tanto ansiamos… ¿Por qué nos dices que no podemos verte? ¿Por qué nos dices que tenemos que luchar para poder llegar hasta a ti? Yo no quiero cuestionarte padre, tus deseos son mis deseos, pero no puedo evitar pensar si quizá no me amas lo suficiente ¿Es por qué soy así? Pero, tú me hiciste de esta manera… ¿cómo puedo cambiar para ser lo que tú deseas? Tú me hiciste así, porque no me hiciste desde el inicio como tu querías, así podría estar contigo ahora, no quiero cuestionarte padre.

El pensamiento se me nubló cuando la era acabó, Suigintou rompió lo único que me hacía sentir cercana a ti. Me diste tu imagen y ella la deshizo entre sus dedos, no eras solo tú, era la esperanza dentro de mi corazón de que sabías que yo ganaría, de que querías que yo ganara. Era como darle un pañuelo a un caballero, me habías dado tu bendición más que a ninguna otra… Pero si sabías que ella era así porque eres su padre y es mi hermana, si sabías lo oscura que era su alma y el odio que había elegido, si sabías que quería arrebatarme de ti… ¿por qué le diste las armas para hacerlo? ¿No era tu favorita? Ella me quitó lo más preciado, o ¿eras tú el que lo hacía a través de ella?

Mi corazón surgió un cambio, no quiero decir que no eres perfecto padre, solo recuerda que yo te amo tal y como eres. Con esas manos amplias abrazándome al nacer y el roce del moño en mi rostro cuando tú me vestiste. Tuve que tener un largo sueño hasta la próxima era, para poder cambiar. Si yo no hubiera cambiado quizá y hubiera colapsado, mis ideas absolutas, todo debía cambiar de lugar… Desperté como una Rozen Maiden nueva, Shinku la quinta muñeca, era yo pero era distinta. Había tenido que caer del pedestal en que me había subido, para entender, que los padres también deben castigarte. No era que yo tuviera tu gracia, era que había decidido creer que así era. Había vivido mi existencia pensando en ello, es mucho más fácil sentir que has sido elegido, lo malo es cuando decides que eso nuble tu juicio ¿qué iba a hacer ahora que mis ideas estaban erradas completamente? ¿qué iba a sustentar mi vida de ahora en adelante?

Entonces apareció Jun.

El joven inexperto y miedoso, guardado en su caja, encerrado por elección. Esperando épocas mejores, como cuando después de cada era iba a dormir esperando despertar en un mundo distinto. Pero comprendí viéndolo que el mundo no debe cambiar, sino él que debe cambiar es uno mismo, el entorno será igual a menos de que cambies tu forma de verlo. Jun era testarudo, colérico, pero a la vez también era amable y acepta las cosas con prontitud. Hay un gran corazón escondido detrás de toda su armadura, la barrera que se puso porque ha sufrido, quizá y me reconocí un poco, él era evidente con sus acciones, pero yo, creo que todos piensan que soy así, es solo que pienso que debo ser así. No lo sé.

Con Jun y la enseñanza aprendida en mi sueño, aprendí a escapar un poco de mi misma y fijarme en los demás. En antaño, al ganar la rosa mística de cualquiera de mis hermanas, yo se la hubiera arrebatado al acto, afianzando mi poder como la heredera de padre y en cambio esta vez, decidí dejarla vivir hasta el momento en que la necesitara. Luego estaba Nori, nunca había pensado en mis dueñas como unas madres, más bien como pequeñas pupilas a las que debía encaminar hacia la buena educación. Con ella aprendí lo que era ser consentida por puro amor y no por obligación, ella amorosa pensando en que nos haría felices a todos, olvidándose de lo necesitaba y llenándose de felicidad al vernos felices. Eso era valioso, era valioso ver a ambos cuidando de nosotras a su manera. Queriéndonos a su manera.

Con mis hermanas de igual forma las cosas cambiaron. Convivir con Hinaichigo a la que siempre había visualizado como una niña enfadosa también tuvo su peculiaridad, dentro de sí guarda una inocencia que me parece remarcable. Dentro de su niña interior es capaz de no ver lo que da, es agradecida, como un pequeño bebé que solo sabe querer porque no conoce el mal, Hina ha visto lo que hay fuera sin embargo eso no ha dañado su persona. Es maravilloso que exista algo en el mundo, que no espere la maldad de la gente que la rodea.

Suiseiseki y Souseiseki fueron de igual manera otra historia, las recordaba como son ahora y han permanecido en personalidades, Suiseiseki sigue siendo aquella niña que se hace la dura porque está llena de sentimientos que la contradicen; a pesar de su pretendida agresividad es la que más amor guarda, es la que tiene por dentro, el concepto de familia grabado en su corazón. Ama a nuestro padre, pero eligió no ser Alice si eso la arrebatará de sus hermanas, no quiere perder a ninguna porque todas somos importantes para ella. Eso es algo que no comprendía en el ayer y que ahora respeto, porque sonreír junto a tu hermana, pasar tiempo con ella y luego pensar en que ella no esté nunca más… es difícil querer algo como eso. Souiseiseki sigue siendo alguien que busca reafirmarse, es la que tiene que convencerse de que es capaz de hacer las cosas, no se siente especial y a veces pienso que porque mi padre la vistió de varón; se confunde siempre en lo que es y en su búsqueda de personalidad se pierde. Pero es alguien justo, que lucha sus batallas y no se deja suavizar, es firme en sus deseos y luchará hasta el final por ellos a pesar de las consecuencias. En su balanza, el deseo de triunfar tiene más peso que ninguna cosa en el mundo.

Khanaria, con ella no he convivido demasiado. Khanaria aunque ingenua es una muñeca que me agrada. Para una muñeca ser vestida con múltiples trajes es algo habitual, pero su dueña es demasiado fanática, su idea de hacerla feliz es la que la mueve no la victoria. Es ingenua pero no se rinde, todas son diferentes y son especiales.

Aún me duele pensar en Suigintou, pero cuando antes pensaba en ella con odio por el daño que me había hecho, creo que he llegado a comprender sus motivos y a aceptar que tengo parte de la culpa. Me duele pensar en ella, porque la perdí una vez, ahora que sé que está bien es extraño porque la echo de menos a menudo; aunque llegue a mis sueños a atormentarme es mi hermana y sé que la amo. Que fuimos hechas por las mismos manos y que ambas nos mecieron al nacer, ella es diferente pero porque padre así lo quiso al igual que lo somos todas.

¿Me he ablandado? Quizá es verdad, a veces encuentro que los sentimientos y pensamientos que me embargan son demasiado dulces y al contrario de antaño, veo las cosas simples como posibilidades de felicidad. Creo que sigo siendo la misma pero con la pared que me separa del mundo un poco más gastada ¿podría ser que esto era lo que querías padre? ¿Pretendías que yo entendiera lo que es convivir con los demás y ser apreciada? Ahora que lo veo entiendo mi soberbia y lo que me llevó hasta donde estaba, pero eso es parte del pasado ¿y sabes? Me gusta ser lo que soy ahora, una dama que tiene amigos y deja un poco del peso en su espalda en ellos, que se preocupa porque querer no es una acción de la plebe, sino de todos los hombres.

No conozco aún a mi última hermana, la leyenda dice que cuando nos encontremos las siete entonces, el verdadero juego de Alice empezará. Te amo padre, siempre te he amado y no hay algo que añore más que a ti, pero perdóname por querer esto un poco más. Me gusta vivir lo que estoy viviendo, convivir con quienes me rodean, no estoy preparada para perderlo todo. No significa que te amé menos, es solo que ahora que veo las cosas de otra manera, esta es la realidad que estoy buscando. No quiero ser una mala hija. Prometo procurar hacerlo todo lo mejor que pueda, no soy perfecta, pero seré Alice para ti en algún momento. Quiero que me abraces como antaño, que susurres para mí que soy tu hija, lo preciado que querías que yo fuera.

No sé si al ser Alice parte de tu conciencia se va, no quiero perder todos estos momentos. No me siento fuerte ahora, necesito dominar mi debilidad, espero que el futuro nos guarde buenas cosas, porque no quiero que lo bueno acabe. Siento un poco de miedo, miedo como no lo había sentido jamás en la vida, ya no estoy segura del futuro y quizá eso está bien porque puedo valorar el presente.

Padre, espérame, seré la mejor para ti si me das el tiempo. Regresaré a ti en algún momento, ya no estaremos juntos únicamente en mis sueños, dame un poco más de tiempo. Soy Shinku, la 5ta. Muñeca, la dama de las rosas, a quien puedes ver siempre tomando té a la misma hora y comportándose de forma adecuada, soy yo padre y siempre seré tuya. Solo espérame un poco más.

-:-:-:-:-

Para cualquier sugerencia o comentario ya saben por donde ir, me despido esperando pronto que pronto el siguiente capi, si hice el segundo claro que puedo hacer los demás. Solo espero que el tiempo y el cerebro me aguanten. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos –espero- en el siguiente.

L.A.~


End file.
